


Voice

by evenstarz



Series: Golden Night [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Interviews, Just really cute, glimmer talking about clove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Glimmer can't help but talk about Clove.





	Voice

Glimmer's pink and gold pumps clicked against the marble doors as she strutted out onto the stage. She waved at the crowd, winked a few times, and smiled a bit. After all, she had a reputation to hold. 

"Good evening, Miss Ambrosia! How are you doing?" Caesar asked, offering her the seat next to him. 

"I'm doing lovely, Caesar. I'm in the Capitol, meeting wonderful people like you every day; I'm truly just living a dream." Glimmer beamed, taking a seat in the uncomfortable chair.

"Well you are just a shining star!" Caesar laughed. "But, before I begin speaking to about what we'd all like to actually hear, let me ask you something. Are you ready for the games?" He asked her, taking on a serious tone. 

"Please, Caesar, I'm undeniably prepared." She laughed. "And don't get all serious on me! We're here for a good time." She continued.

"Oh alright! Now Glimmer, you are gorgeous. You have to have a love interest! So, who is he?'' Caesar badgered, grinning over at her.

Glimmer laughed in response. "I don't know if I can answer that, Caesar."

"Is it Marvel? Or Cato?" Caesar winked.

"No, actually. It's... not a boy. It's Clove. I mean, how could I not love her? She's gorgeous, well read, smart, and she just has this incredible personality." Glimmer blushed.

and meanwhile, backstage, Clove sat there smirking, knowing that she would be getting dessert tonight.


End file.
